Mother Earth
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Terra gets the chance to meet her birth mother. What will she find when she does?


A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans or Terra's mother. They all belong to DC Comics. According to the comics, Terra's mother died in child-birth. But according to the comics, Starfire likes to fly naked. So the comics aren't perfect. Enjoy the story!

**Mother Earth**

Terra sat in the main room of Titans Tower as she snacked on a bag of chips. Robin and Starfire were watching a movie, Raven was playing chess with Cyborg, and Beast Boy was playing with Silkie. For the past several months Terra had been living with the Titans while she continued to attend high school. Before this, a creature had terrorized the city. To save the Titans, Terra revealed herself and helped defeat the monster using her powers. But, before Terra rejoined the Titans, her brother Geo-Force came to Titans Tower thinking the Titans had hurt or kidnapped his sister. He told them about their life in Markovia, how they got their powers, and why she left her home. Now the brother and sister were reunited. Geo-Force had also started a dating relationship with Raven. However, despite all this, some truths about Terra's past hadn't been revealed. The Titans knew Terra was a princess, but they didn't know all the secrets that the royal family kept.

Her communicator went off and she opened it. She saw her brother on the other end. "Hey, Geo-Force, what's up?" she asked.

"I'm actually on my way to see you all," he replied with a smile. "I should be there within a few minutes." With that, he ended the transmission.

"What was that all about?" asked Raven.

"Geo-Force is coming over," replied Terra. "I'm surprised he didn't call you or the tower to let us know."

"Somebody's in the doghouse tonight," snickered Beast Boy. Raven glared back at him as he hid.

Not long after this, Geo-Force landed on the roof of the tower. He hugged Terra, kissed Raven, shook hands with Robin, high-fived Cyborg and Beast Boy, and was dragged into the tower by Starfire.

"So what brings you here?" asked Robin.

Surprisingly, Geo-Force became uneasy. "I actually need to talk to Terra about something. But seeing as how it's almost lunch time, I think it can wait until we've eaten."

Terra looked suspiciously at her brother before she and the others headed to the garage to get the T-car to go out for pizza. Raven stayed behind, sensing that something was wrong. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Geo-Force looked at Raven. "I need to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't tell the others." Raven nodded in reply. "Terra and I are only half siblings. Our father had an affair with an American woman and Terra was the result of their union. To cover up the scandal, our father told the press that Terra's mother had offered to give birth for them because they had tried for a third child and failed. My mother was furious at him, but played along. Terra found out when she was young, which caused her to question who she was, who she was supposed to be. And getting our powers didn't help the matter." He looked at Raven and saw that her eyes were full of sympathy. "I came to visit today because I have her mother's name and address. I assumed it would bring some closure for Terra. I didn't tell you this when we first met because I knew it wasn't my place to say."

Raven placed a hand on Geo-Force's cheek. "You're a good older brother," she said.

"Thank you, angel," said Geo-Force with a smile.

The Titans went out for pizza at their favorite pizza place. Geo-Force smiled as Terra laughed at one of Beast Boy's jokes. Part of him was worried Terra wouldn't take the news well, but then he remembered how torn up she was as a child. He knew this was something Terra would have to face eventually. When the Titans returned to the tower, Geo-Force pulled Terra aside.

"Terra, I know how hard it was for you when we were younger because you didn't know who you were or supposed to be," said Geo-Force. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "So I asked Father and he told me the name of your birth mother and I found where she lives." He handed her the paper and she took it. "I want you to know this doesn't change how I think about you. You're still my little sister and I love you."

Terra held the paper in silence for a moment before she hugged her brother. "I love you too," she said.

For the next several days, Terra debated about whether or not to meet her real mother. As much as she wanted to get answers about her mother, she was also afraid of what she might learn. She decided to talk to Beast Boy to get his opinion. So one night, after dinner, she invited Beast Boy to her room so they could talk.

"So what can I do for you, cutie?" asked Beast Boy. He sprayed some breath-freshener in his mouth when Terra wasn't looking in the hopes that she wanted to make out.

Terra looked at him from the couch with worry in her eyes. "Beast Boy, I need to tell you something."

Beast Boy froze. "Did I do something wrong?"

Terra shook her head. "I need to tell you something about myself." Beast Boy nodded and sat down beside her. "When Geo-Force told you about who I was, where I came from, and how I got my powers, he was keeping something from you all." She took a deep breath. "Geo-Force and I... don't share the same mother. My father had an affair and I'm the result of it. I've known since I was a kid. When Geo-Force came to visit, he gave me the name and address of my birth mother."

Beast Boy looked at her. "Are you gonna go see her?" he asked.

The geomancer shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I wanted to talk to you about it. I can't decide."

"I think you should do it," said Beast Boy. "I could come with you!"

"Really?" asked Terra. Beast Boy nodded and she hugged him. He let out a happy sigh.

The following weekend, Terra and Beast Boy set out to meet Terra's real mother. They told the other Titans it was a special mission so they wouldn't ask questions. The two Titans jumped on a bolder and set out for Arizona.

When they came to the address on the paper, Terra froze. "I can't do this," she said.

"Yes you can," insisted Beast Boy. "We didn't come all this way for nothing." Before Terra could say another word, Beast Boy went up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Terra stared at him. "Are you crazy!" she snapped.

Just then a woman came to the door. The two teens stared back at her. She had long, brown hair with a grey streak down one side and the same blue eyes as Terra. "Can I help you?" she asked skeptically.

Terra swallowed hard. "Are you Alice Meadows?"

"I am," said the woman.

"My name is Tara Markov," replied Terra.

The woman stared at her for several minutes before she invited them into her home. When she closed the door, she looked at Terra. "Tara, you said," the woman asked. The geomancer nodded. Much to her surprise, the woman hugged her as she cried softly. "My baby."

When Alice composed herself, she offered Beast Boy and Terra a seat and something to drink. "My brother gave me this address hoping I could find you and get some answers about you and Father."

Alice nodded in understanding. "I never expected you to come looking for me, especially with the life your father was able to give you in Markovia. I should consider myself lucky to see you again. I came to Markovia as a senior in college for a class trip. I met Vik- your father by chance. Even though I knew he was married, I felt a connection between us. When I got back home, I found out I was pregnant and I knew who the father was. I told him the news and at first he wanted me to get an abortion. But I pleaded with him and he managed to keep the truth of your birth a secret. I wanted to keep you, but I knew I could never raise you on my own. I convinced your father to have you live with him. Later I found out what he told the press about how you came from a surrogate mother. I know he only did it to protect his family." She looked down. "I know I did a horrible thing, but I loved your father and I loved you."

Terra looked back at her mother. "I love you too... Mom."

They talked for several hours about what was going on in their lives and about their common interests. Eventually they said their good byes and promised to keep in touch. Terra and Beast Boy flew back to the tower tired, but happy.

"Thanks for doing this with me, Beast Boy," said Terra. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Terra," said Beast Boy with a blush.

**The End**

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for all his help with this story.


End file.
